


月之暗面 | Dark Side of the Moon

by shipwrecksie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demon! Jeno, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: “你可曾梦见我？”





	月之暗面 | Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是一个我爱你我以为你不爱我你爱我你以为我不爱你的故事【。

 寒意从骨子里悄悄爬上心头，像是一道细细的水流，爬过他的心脏，浸到脊柱深处，向神经末梢传递一阵阵透骨的凉意。

是绝望，还是恐惧？

他下意识抬了抬双手，却在遥远的另一头听见叮当作响的铁链声。他的呼吸十分微弱，却很坚韧，刺耳的吐息声在这片绝对的寂静中令他胆战心惊。

好黑啊。黑暗中传来一声叹息。他颤抖地想要伸出双手，似乎在那片黑暗的虚空中，有什么人正等待着他的——

黄仁俊突然惊醒，惊觉自己出了一身冷汗。

他眨了眨眼，适应房间里的黑暗。一切都是他所熟悉的布局。格子床单，靠墙的衣柜，柜顶排排坐着的玩偶，还有室友Jeno熟悉的呼吸声。倘若在往常，仁俊肯定要打开聊天对话框吐槽一番对方过分响亮的呼吸声，又吵得自己睡不着觉了。但此时此刻他的心里很清楚：能让他这样惶惶不能入睡的，绝不是对方的吐息声。

窗外路灯的光亮从窗帘的缝隙中透进来，正好落在他露在被子外面的手臂上。伴着对方平稳深沉的呼吸声，仁俊彻底失眠了。

他深吸几口气，试着平复呼吸，接着悄悄掀开被子，蹑手蹑脚地下了床。

走进厨房，仁俊打开冰箱，拿出水瓶，给自己的倒了杯水。

墙壁上的时钟显示是凌晨3:45分。指针冷静的嗒嗒声从黑暗中传来，在一片安静中，好像还有微弱的回声，这令他想起梦里那诡异的链条声，仁俊不禁打了个冷颤。

还有不到一小时，他们就要起床准备行程了。仁俊明白，他现在应该什么也不想，继续回去睡觉，不然第二天化妆师姐姐又会笑他的黑眼圈浓到遮不掉。

只是一个再寻常不过的噩梦，他想道，拿起杯子，抿了一口水。

可……这个梦又不是寻常那些可以轻易忘记的。梦里的某些细节令他感到真实得可怕。像是他手腕上缠绕着的丝带，明明像是要禁锢住他的存在，却在垂落地面的末端打了个活结。

还有那挥之不去的被窥视感……仁俊闭上眼睛，细细体会了一下，冷意再次爬上他的脊椎，他摇摇头，睁开了眼睛。

那是一种密切的窥视，令人毛骨悚然中又带着点违和的悲切，与柔软……像是那根奇怪的丝带一般，光滑，温暖，在黑暗中闪烁着微弱的光芒。

更令他耿耿于怀的是，被那道看不见的目光注视时，他好像感觉到对方是一个活生生的存在一样，甚至还有些熟悉，使得他产生了一种想要去触碰的欲望——

嗡。仁俊惊地一抖，差点把面前的水杯碰翻，这才注意到桌上的手机屏幕亮起了光。

他拿过手机，滑开屏幕，映入眼帘的是昨晚梦队的群聊。

经纪人：大家今晚早点休息哦，明天要很早出发去机场呢

啪星：好-哦！

辰乐：帕鸡桑还在打游戏kkk

马克哥：快去睡觉了孩子们

仁俊嘴角扬起自己都未发觉的笑意：他的队友们，都是很可爱的孩子呀。

仁俊的手指慢慢往下滑，滑到一个名字，他脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。

仁俊呢？不要窥屏不说话哦（眯眯眼）

和那人脸上常年挂着的表情一样，是谁也无法拒绝的笑颜，只看一秒就可以融化心脏的温暖。

提到他的人，是……Jeno啊。

仁俊关上手机，把脸埋进交叠着的臂弯里。3：58了，他还可以，再睡一会儿……

 

上车后，Jeno才后知后觉地听说，一觉醒来失踪的室友，清早被经纪人哥哥发现蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。

经纪人形容他，那孩子什么也没盖，只捏着手机，怎么也不不肯放手，被叫醒了还有些忿忿的不开心。

过于忙碌的早晨，Jeno还没来得及仔细询问仁俊到底发生了什么，大家便像是被驱赶的小鸭子般陆续上了车。

除了半夜莫名失踪，令Jeno还有些在意的是，也不知是他过于多心，他总觉得今早他生性敏感，想法超多的室友黄仁俊在有意无意地躲避自己的眼神。

从出发前准备，一直到坐上保姆车，仁俊一次都没有对上自己的眼神。就连聊天群里也没有仁俊日常善意的吐槽。

很奇怪，也很不正常。

然而他所有的疑虑都在到达机场，面对镜头和闪光灯时抛到了脑后。

 

第一次彩排结束，仁俊愧疚地意识到自己全程都有些心不在焉。越是愧疚，他越是在意唱词和舞蹈动作，而往往过分刻意的在乎，使得出错几率也大大的提高。摄像带着抱歉的微笑，示意他在第二节舞蹈前需要再向前移动一小步。因为那个舞蹈动作是需要和东赫、Jeno一起完成的，他的每一次出错意味着需要另外二人的再次投入，他感到很很是羞愧。

东赫理解地拍拍他的肩，安慰道：“别有负担，再做一次就行了。”

而Jeno只是用一种探究般的眼神看着他，什么也没说。

“仁俊今天状态有些不好呢，”马克走上前来，藏不住声音里的担忧，“是不舒服吗？”

“昨天睡沙发着凉了？”东赫猜测道。

“哥怎么睡沙发去了啊？”志晟挤进四个人围成的小圈里，有些好奇地问道。

仁俊笑着摇摇手，要大家散开，轻描淡写地解释道：“房间里有点闷，就出来睡啦。”接着搂过志晟的肩膀，笑着把他带上舞台，加入正在互相回顾舞蹈的渽民和与辰乐。

马克和东赫对视一眼，心下不约而同的纳闷：现在不是秋天吗？

马克转头寻找仁俊的室友Jeno，只看见一个略显萧肃的背影正站在台下，望着舞台上笑容灿烂的四个人。

 

“仁俊。”

黄仁俊停下脚步，那声音他不会听错，也没道理听错。可眼下他想不想回应，就另当别论了。

像是识破了他的犹豫，那低沉的声音又叫了一遍：“仁俊啊。”这一次，尾音里带上了点撒娇般的委屈。

仁俊默默叹了口气，转过身来，看向声音来源的方向。

李Jeno一只手闲闲地插在裤子口袋里，斜靠在保姆车上，眼睛半眯着，玩味地看着仁俊有些尴尬的神情。

“人中啊，你这是怎么了？”

黄仁俊捏了捏手指，修剪过的短短指甲刮擦在手心里，粗糙的触感直达心脏，好像漏跳了一拍。

“没事啊。”他笑道，伸出一只手，似是想把对方推开。

“哦。”Jeno纹丝不动，只说了一个字便不再开口了。

两人之间令人窘迫的沉默逼着仁俊再一次开口。道：“真没事。”他垂下眼睛，停顿片刻，补充道：“你就别担心了。”

仁俊发誓他绝对没有想让自己的声调暴露什么，可就连他自己都能听出这句话里的一丝犹豫和怨怼。有没有搞错，他欲哭无泪，这关Jeno什么事啊？

“可你今天都没怎么看我。”Jeno探寻的目光像是要把他的窘迫层层拨开，仁俊感到浑身不自在，下意识地转换话题：“其他人呢？”

Jeno似有似无地发出一声叹息，仁俊装作没有听到，手伸进裤子口袋摸索着手机。

就在这时，一只手突然落在了他的手臂上。他讶异地抬起头，看向对方，只见李帝努一脸严肃与郑重。

“下次睡不着请叫醒我，好吗？”

手心里的温暖一点，一点渗入织物的面料，一点，一点在皮肤上蔓延开来。

“我会陪你的。”

起风了。仁俊的刘海被风吹拂起来，遮挡住了他的眼睛。有那么一瞬间，他错过了对面少年那满目的温柔。

 

TBC


End file.
